Vengeance
by Chronae
Summary: Ciel se réveille un matin comme les autres dans le lit d'Alois, le blondinet à ses cotés. Mais quelque chose cloche, où est Sébastian ? Pourquoi est-il ici et pas chez lui ? Pourquoi se sentiments de sécurité ? Mille et une version, laquelle est la bonne ? Un seul moyen de le savoir, attraper Sébastian et le torturer jusqu'a obtention de la vrai version de l'histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow~, bienvenue sur ma fic ! C'est un truck bizarre je l'avoue ... Mais y a Alois et Ciel ! Bon en même temps ... J'aime qu'Alois ! C'est pas grave. Bon, bonne lecture et n'oubliait pas de commenté !**

**Crédit : Tout les bonshommes, Lizzy, Ciel, Alois, Sébastian, Claude, Hannah, Paula, Timber, Thompson, Canterbury, et tout les autres, c'est les pitites personnages qui appartiennent à Yana Toboso, la grande créatrice de Black Butler, Amen !**

* * *

Ciel dormait paisiblement. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis un moment, qu'est-ce que c'était agréables cette impression d'être sur un petit nuage, au dessus de tout.

Mais, il venait de faire un étrange rêve qui lui donnait encore des frissons. Et dans ce rêve, il y avait cet horrible gamin qui l'énervait, Trancy. On se demandait lequel avait quatorze ans. C'était comme cet idiot de Soma, il en avait dix-neuf et il se comportait comme un bébé.

Revenons à ce rêve, alors voilà, Trancy avait donné une réception chez lui et il l'avait invité lui, ainsi que bons nombres de personnes que Ciel connaissait ou pas. Le plus vieux l'avait entraîné loin de la fête, dans les couloirs de la demeure, jouant à une partie de cache-cache avec lui. Alors Ciel s'énervait, le blondinet, lui semblait bien s'amusait.

Quand le jeune Phantomhive entra dans une pièce, une chambre. Il crue voir quelque chose bougeait sur le lit.

« Trancy ? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle ! Venez ici immédiatement et arrêtez de vous jouez de moi !» Ordonna le garçon.

Il s'approcha du lit, mais rien. Quand il sentie comme une pression sur lui, il tomba sur le ventre sur le lit, un bras fermement bloquée dans son dos.

« Désolé, mon pauvre Ciel, mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tu me trouves ... Murmura une voix masculine que Ciel ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Lâchez moi, Trancy.

- Non.

- Alors, qu'allez-vous faire de moi maintenant ? Quand ellez-vous me laisser partir ?

- Je te laisserais partir une fois que j'aurais pu profiter de ton apparence charnelle, mon petit Ciel. A partir de maintenant, tu es à moi. Que tu le veuille, ou non.»

Alois l'avait retourné sur le dos, et lui avait lancé un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait. Un long baiser l'avait suivie. Au début, Ciel trouvait cela répugnant, Alois l'embarrassait, mais au fur à mesure, il prenait plaisir à le faire avec lui.

C'était agréable au bout du compte, Alois lui procurait un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. La luxure. Il voyait ça, à moitié comme une menace, à moitié comme un délice.

Et à la fin, il s'endormit tout proche d'Alois, qui somnolait déjà légèrement.

Ciel ne s'était rendu compte que la fête était finie que cinq minutes après. Sébastian, où était-il ? Oh, ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était qu'un rêve, non ?

Le soleil vint éclairer ses paupières fermées, et le tira de ses pensées.

Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux, il était couché dans un lit, dans une chambre qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire quoi. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la sienne, que pouvait-il faire là ? Il tourna la tête vers sa droite, et la première chose qu'il vu fut le dos nu d'un garçon.

Il avait de magnifiques cheveux blonds, et un corps fin et bien tracé.

Il lui disait quelque chose. Mais comme la pièce, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Ce qui était sur c'est qu'il ressentait un sentiment de familiarité, de plaisir, presque d'appartenance à ce milieu.

Le garçon dormait encore, quand il se tourna vers lui. Le jeune comte put enfin voir son visage.

« Trancy ?! » S'écria Ciel avec un air choqué.

Qu'est-ce que faisait Trancy complètement nu dans le même lit que lui ?! Il baissa le regard, et se regarda, il n'était pas plus habillé que l'autre noble. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était dans la chambre du garçon et non chez lui.

Alois entrouvrit les yeux, et regardait de ses grands yeux bleus purs Ciel. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et les ouvrit en plus grand. Il lui sourit.

« Ciel ! S'écria-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras.

- Trancy, qu'est-ce que je fait ici ?

- Tu ne t'en souviens donc pas ? Tu es vraiment décevant, Ciel ... »

Au même moment, Claude entra dans la pièce, Hannah à sa suite. Le visage toujours aussi neutre. Ciel frissonna, ils étaient tellement droits, sages et impeccables par apport à ses domestiques. C'était presque surnaturel, bon, en même temps, ils étaient surnaturels.

Enfaite, au fond, Trancy ressemblait à ses domestiques et lui aux siens. Il c'était toujours demandé, depuis qu'il le connaissait, ce qui se passerait si Claude avait était son majordome et Sébastian, celui d'Alois.

Le majordome s'approcha du blond et lui tendit un tissu pour le couvrir momentanément.

« Claude ! Claude ! Je veux prendre un bain, maintenant !

- Il est déjà prêt, monsieur.»

Claude prit Alois dans ses bras et quitta la pièce. Une fois qu'il furent dehors, Hannah sourit à Ciel et s'approcha du lit. Il le savait, enfin, il pensait savoir la personnalité des serviteurs de cette maison. Claude était quelqu'un d'assez froid, Hannah était douce et gentille, quand au trois garçons bizarres ... Il ne savait pas quoi en dire ...

« Monsieur Ciel, dan'na-sama m'a demandé de m'occuper de vous ce matin. Que voulez vous faire ?

- Je peux me laver ? Prendre un bain ?

- Bien sur, nous possédons deux baignoires, une non loin de la chambre de dan'na-sama et l'autre dans le fond du couloir. Et tenez, pour vous couvrir.»

Elle lui tendit une couverture, et l'emmena dans le couloir. Ciel regardait tout, c'était la première fois à son souvenir qu'il venait ici sans Sébastian pour l'accompagner. En parlant de ça, où pouvait-il bien être ? Et pourquoi était-il chez Trancy et non chez lui ?

Hannah fit couler de l'eau et même pas une minute après, la baignoire était remplie d'eau chaude. Le jeune comte entra dans l'eau chaude, bizarrement, un bain avait le don de la détendre, tout ses muscles se relâchaient, mais là ... Il n'était pas tendue, donc le bain ne pouvait pas le détendre. Tiens pourquoi n'était-il pas tendue ? C'est comme le sentiment qu'il avait eu en se réveillant, ce sentiment de sécurité et de plaisir. Il y avait un problème quelque pars ... Mais où ? Il était où le petit truck qui rendait tout incompréhensible ? Hannah voyait bien que Ciel semblait aspirer par quelque chose.

« Qu'y a-t-il monsieur Ciel ? Vous semblez pensif. Dit Hannah avec le plus de douceur possible.

- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis ici, et où est Sébastian ... Tu le sais ?

- Je ne peux malheureusement vous le dire, dan'na-sama ne serait pas content, il vaut mieux que vous alliez directement lui demander.

- Tu ne peux même pas me dire s'il est toujours en vie ?

- Non, je suis infiniment désolé, mais dan'na-sama va me punir si je vous le dit. Je fait peu de bêtise mais quand j'en fait, je paye le prix fort. »

A ces mots, Ciel fixa le bandage de la femme. Punition ... C'était le mot qui occupé tout son esprit. Il se demandait ce qui arriverait si Hannah devait de nouveau se faire punir, Trancy n'était pas assez fou pour lui crevait un autre oeil et la rendre aveugle, alors que fairait-il ? Mutilation. Il allait sûrement la mutiler, la privée d'un de ses membres. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande.

Peu après, Ciel sortit de la baignoire. Hannah l'habilla et lui proposa de prendre le petit déjeuner avec Alois. Il confirma avec enthousiasme la proposition, son ventre venait de gargouillé, il avait faim. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva assis à manger face au maître des lieux.

« Je suis content que tu mets rejoins pour manger, Ciel~ Claironna le garçon en enfournant une tartine couverte de confiture dans sa bouche.

- Ne te fait d'idée, j'avais juste faim. Et j'ai une question à te poser ... Dit Ciel, il n'avait pas envie de lui poser cette question, mais il voulait savoir.

- Quoi ? Demanda Alois avec un air moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que je fait ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde agis comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel du monde ? Où est Sébastian ? Pourquoi je dormais avec toi ? Et pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout ça est normale ?

- Ça fait plus d'une question tout ça, mon petit Ciel ! Je ne vais rien te dire, mais tu vairas bien Mercredi ! Sois patient pour une fois.»

L'espace d'un instant le jeune Phantomhive se sentit vexer, frustré par le faite de s'ètre fait aussi brutalement rembarré. Mais, il avait hâte d'en savoir plus, et surtout de savoir où était Sébastian, cette incapable avait-il oublier sa promesse ?


	2. Chapter 2

Claude emmena Ciel jusqu'à ça chambre, car ce dernier avait demandé à la voir.

Une fois seul, le jeune comte s'assit sur son lit. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience, il ne saurait pas la raison de sa présence ici avant mercredi, ce qui faisait huit jour de long attente. C'était frustrant. Pensant que Sébastian saurait l'éclairer, il murmura.

« Sébastian, viens ici. C'est un ordre.»

Bien sur, personne ne vint. Le majordome n'était pas là, quel incapable. Il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait trahie malgré sa promesse. A ce moment précis, Ciel s'en fit une, il retrouverait Sébastian est ce vengerais de la pire façon qui soit, il avait déjà sa petite idée. Mais il ne fallait y pensée maintenant, pour l'instant, il n'était même pas sur qu'il sois encore vivant.

* * *

Pendant toute la semaine, Hannah c'était occupé de lui. Elle était vraiment sympathique, s'adressant à lui toujours avec la plus grande douceur. Il ne se souvenait plus comment c'était arrivé, mais désormais, elle l'appelait Bocchan, comme Sébastian. A propos de ça, il en savait toujours autant sur ce qui était arrivé... Alois le narguait, et semblait s'amusait comme un petit fou à chaque fois que Ciel s'énervait.

Ce dernier c'était habitué à la vie au manoir Trancy, souvent plus agréable qu'au siens, les servants étaient tout sauf des empotés, parfait. Le seul problème c'était Alois qui sautillait partout joyeusement, comme un gamin ...

Ciel agissait comme si il était chez lui désormais, habitué à ce que Hannah s'occupe de lui comme le faisait Sébastian, les chuchotement des triplets, Timber, Thompson et Canterbury avait remplacé les "ho ho ho" de Tanaka, les petites crises de joies d'Alois, les sourires narquois de Sébastian. Le jeune Phantomhive aurait rapidement remplacé son ancienne vie par celle là, si il n'y avait pas quelques petits détail qui le dérangeait. Comme Elizabeth, comment allait-elle ? Savait-elle qu'il était en vie ? Et la reine ? Qu'était devenue le manoir Phantomhive et son entreprise ? Et comme toujours, où était Sébastian ? Que c'était-il passé avant ? Avant quoi ? Ça, lui même il l'ignorait, il venait même à se demander si son rêve n'était pas réel. Impossible, comment avait-il put faire ça avec Trancy ? C'était ... Impossible, en même temps, que faisait-il dans son lit ce matin là, hein ?

Maintenant qu'il y repensé, la seul personne qu'il fuyait réellement était Claude, pas qu'il lui fasse peur, mais Hannah ne l'aimait pas, et il était trop louche au yeux de Ciel. Ça faisait deux bonnes raison pour l'éviter le plus possible, mais en même temps, Alois le collait, quand ce n'était lui. Il devait bien avoir une bonne raison.

Le jeune comte était allongée sur son lit, on était le jour qu'il attentait depuis tellement de temps, Trancy allait enfin répondre à ses questions. Il avait intérêt à ne pas l'avoir fait attendre pour rien, sinon, Claude et les triplets pourrait ce repettre de ses entrailles prochainement. Pas Hannah, elle aimait trop Alois pour ça, là aussi un voile de doute pesé, il lui faisait du mal, la haïssait, et elle continuait de la vénérer, tout le temps. Même quand il n'était pas là, elle l'appelait "dan'na-sama" et lui montrait un amour presque sans limite. En parlant de la façon dont elle l'appelait, dan'na-sama, c'était énorme par apport à son minable bocchan. Il se sentait tellement petit comme ça ...

Soudainement, la porte de la chambre de Ciel s'ouvrit. Alois pénétra dans la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune comte, sur le lit.

« Ciel ! Ciel ! C'est aujourd'hui le jour "J" ! » S'écria-t-il en faisant un L avec ses doigts.

Le brun ne voyait pas le rapport entre les deux lettres, mais son aînée faisait souvent des rapprochements étranges ...

« Je sais. Alors ? Questionna Ciel.

- Alors quoi ? (Il pencha la tête sur le coté)

- Dit-moi tout. Ce que je t'avait demandé.

- Tu vairas tout ça cet après-midi ! On va aller chez toi !»

Ciel était enchanté, il allait enfin revoir son manoir. Il allait avoir des réponses à ses questions. Et il pourrait se vengeait de Sébastian. En espérant que Bardroy, Finnian et May-Linn n'est pas détruit sa demeure. Ce qui était fort probable.

«On ira près le déjeuner. Hannah viendra te chercher et te préparer ! Repris Alois en quittant le lit.

- D'accord. Quand mangeons nous ?

- Dans trente minutes !»

Alois quitta la pièce en sautillant. Ciel ferma les yeux. Hannah lui manquerait peut-être un peu une fois retourné au manoir. La joie éternelle d'Alois surement aussi, même si elle l'exaspérée, et puis la présence fantomatique de Timber, Thompson et Canterbury. La perfection de Claude, la grandeur de la maison, tous ses bains matinale et ses journées vides à ne rien faire. Egalement la compétence des servants. Oui, ça lui manquerait surement.

* * *

Le déjeuner arriva rapidement. Le comte mangea avec peu appétit, il retourné chez lui, et maintenant qu'il c'était habitué à ici, ça allait être difficile de reprendre sa vie "d'avant".

Après le repas, Ciel rejoignit sa chambre suivie d'Hannah. Elle commença à le préparer.

« Vous semblez tendu, bocchan. C'est parce que vous allez revoir le manoir ?»

Ciel ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Hannah avait employé le verbe revoir et non rentrer ? Il rentre chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne sais pas. Répondit simplement Ciel.

- Etes vous prêt ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Dan'na-sama n'est pas quelqu'un de très patient.»

Une fois dans l'entrée, ils purent s'apprêter à partir. Comme Ciel avait réclamé lors du repas la présence d'Hannah et qu'Alois ne lâchait pas Claude, les triplets devaient gardé la maison. Le blond s'adressa une dernière fois à eux. Et ça phrase fut ; « Vous y foutez le feu, je vous butes ».

Alois était vraiment vulgaire, mais ce n'était pas ça qui occupait l'esprit de Ciel. Il allait retourner chez lui ! C'était magique ! Magnifique !

* * *

Même pas un heure après, ils furent arrivé. Dès que la calèche fut stoppé, Alois en sauta.

« Enfin ! Bon, Claude, Hannah, vous nous attendez ici ! Allez viens Ciel !

- J'arrive, Trancy ...»

Une fois que Ciel fut dehors, son aînée le traîna jusqu'à chez lui en sautillant gaiement. Quand ils furent face à la demeure, son propriétaire ouvrit grands les yeux et la bouche. Il ne restait plus rien du manoir, il avait été totalement calciné. Encore pire que la première fois, quand ses parents étaient morts. Il tourna la tête vers Alois qui riait à moitié.

« Trancy ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?! Pourquoi tout a brûlé ?! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, Trancy ?! S'énerva Ciel en secouant vivement le garçon

- Enfaîte, un incendie c'est déclarée, t'es copains et Sébastian son morts ! Et moi, j't'ai récupéré avant que tu meures !

- Ton histoire est étrange, Trancy ... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, les démons ne meurent pas aussi facilement.

- Et alors ? C'est pas de faute si ce serait vraiment drôle qu'il sois morts dans cette incendie ! Et puis, ce n'est que mon avis, tout le monde invente ça version ... Quand, étrangement, la demeure Phantomhive prend feu, et qu'on ne retrouve aucun corps, on s'invente une histoire qui expliqueras le pourquoi du comment ! Donc moi, je fait comme si Sébastian était mort !

- Super ... »

Ciel parcourue le chantier des yeux. Soudainement, il crue apercevoir une masse de cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui rappelait quelque chose.

« Lizzye ! Trancy, regarde, c'est Lizzye !

- Ah oui, Lady Elizabeth. Elle est avec Paula !

- Je dois aller voir Lizzye ! »

En prononçant ses mots, Ciel ce dirigea dans leur direction. Alois l'attrapa par le manteau est l'obligea à s'asseoir, après s'être assis également. Le plus jeune fulminait, pourquoi cet idiot de Trancy l'empèchait de rejoindre sa Lizzye ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que je ne pas aller la voir ?

- Bah, si ! J't'explique, tout le monde, sauf un petit groupe de privilégier, pense que tu es mort ! Donc, je ne sais pas ... Pas la peine de l'ébruiter !

- Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma cousine et fiancée n'as pas le droit de savoir que je suis bien en vie ?

- Parce que ... Que ... Que sinon Sébastian saura que tu es vivant et ... Et, c'est pas une bonne idée ! »

Ciel regarda longuement Alois avec un air furieux.

« Il ne sait pas que je suis vivant ?!

- Enfaîte, j'en sais rien ! Il fallait te faire réagir !

- Tu es un véritable idiot, Trancy.

- Oh, Ciel, tu n'est pas polie ! Fit-il sur un air enfantin.

- Bon, puisque, je ne peux pas allez la voir comme ça, trouve moi un autre moyen.»

Alois parut réfléchir en appuyant son doigt contre ses lèvres. Quand brusquement, il se leva.

« Je sais ! Je vais aller la voir !

- Hein ? Trancy att...»

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà son aînée partait en directions de Lizzye.


End file.
